Shot in the Dark
by Valestuck
Summary: Your name is DAVE STRIDER and your boyfriend... has a slight temper.
1. Prologue

Prologue

All you know is he won't talk about it. "It" is the drugs, alcohol, cuts, bruises, hitting you, etc. You're name is Dave Strider and your boyfriend abuses you. Karkat doesn't mean it… when he's sober he cries over what he does to you, which leads to more drinking, of course. More drinking, more drugs, more blood you have to clean. You stick around because you love him, seeing him destroy himself hurts to watch. If you dare ask him what's wrong your body will ache so much the next day; half of the time when you wake up you don't know where you are. You want to know why he's not happy. Are you not enough? Is it you? It's you. You know it is.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

You're in the bathroom awaiting your currently sober boyfriends arrival, he's only sober because he needed to see his dad today. Why are you in the bathroom, you ask? Oh yes, you're covering your face with layer upon layer of concealer and foundation. You manage to cover the bruises and scratches littering your face. You also cover your hands, wrists, and the unwanted hickeys and bruise. They flutter and flush the skin at the nape of your neck. You don your shades and take a deep breath as you hear the door fly open. You rush downstairs to the, much to your surprise, sober boy standing in front of you. He stares at you and grumbles, "what?" You hug him, crushing and contorting your body into immense pain, but it doesn't matter. Karkat's here, he's sober, everything is good. He pushes you off lightly and you hold back the frown trying to tug at your lips. "…are you hungry?" You smile at him as he shakes his head, already looking for his liquor , "nah, thanks though…" He finds a bottle and you jump in front of him, " c-can we watch a movie!?" He sets the bottle down with shaky hand, "okay…" He walks over to the couch and lays on it, "romcom romcom romcom." You put one in, a smile tugging at your lips as you curl up to him. He sighs, " Dave I know it's makeup." You just hold him, "it doesn't matter… I'm okay. I just… I just want to lay here with you. Please" Karkat just wraps his arms around your waist. Everything is peaceful.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When did you fall asleep? Oh well, the part that matters is the way you were awoken. The method of choice to give you the most peaceful of slumbers and wake you up equally as peaceful was for Karkat to punch you. They keep coming and by the end you're in the air, still out of it. "Karkat… bro wassup?" You had no idea you really said that, you realise it quickly when you feel the air leave your body and a crushing sensation. Either you are on the floor and he's crushing you or he threw you at the wall. You can't believe you take this shit. Why do you? Is it because deep down you KNOW you deserve this. You KNOW Karkat's right. You're worthless. You SHOULD have been dead by now… You snap back to reality. You get beaten to hell, as is usual. He grumbles, "Never touch me without my permission, you fucking slut."

He starts to stumble his way to the bed room and you manage to rush and grab him before he falls and carry him to bed. He's passed out again. You basically don't notice but… what's that vibrating? Oh it's your phone! oh no, it's him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"David Elizabeth Strider where da hell have you been?" You leave the room so you don't wake up Karkat, "I… I'm with Karkat." The dial tone rings and you wince. You feel bad so you walk into the bathroom and make a gash across your arm, not very deep. You're too tired to clean it up so you shitily wrap your arm up and walk out when the doorbell rings. You limp down, moving in these conditions is hard for you, and open the door. Your Bro just storms in, not asking to even come inside. "Stop. Now." You say as you glare up at him. "I know, Dave. I know." He grabs you and your glaze reflexively falls onto the ground. Bro picks you up after grabbing a box, due to blood lose, you seem to be having a bit of trouble focusing. He sits you in his lap as he starts cleaning the abuse and neglect your body has to push through. He unwraps your arm as you start zoning out. Oh. Oh. Your arm is bare. Oh. Oh no. Boss fight, you think of the Megalovania music and remember how much you love two shitty fonts. "Dave."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What the fuck are these?" You stay silent, but when did you start crying? All you feel is white hot water traveling down your cheeks. Bro takes off his and your shades then he looks you straight in the eye, "cutting ain't the answer, man." You nod, "yeah, I know. I just want to feel something." Bro just closes his eyes and sighs, which means he really rather not continue. "Dave... Please just leave him..." He says as he dabs a cut on your eyebrow. You outwardly wince. "He does it because he loves me..." Bro looks pissed, " so you want me to hit you too, man? Like, if you think love is expressed by the amount of bruises on your body then, I'd go to town and probs kill you. You're my lil bro. There's no way I'm okay with him hittin you cause he's unhappy. So fix it or you're leavin by force. Got it?" You wipe your eyes and nod. "S-sorry for crying, I feel like a wuss..." He shakes his head, "I'm makin an exception. Just for you." He kisses your forehead and gets up, still cradling you in his arms. He walks to the couch and sits down just holding you. You don't think Karkat would like this... You don't... Think...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bro looks down on you as you sleep. "Poor kid..." He sits there guarding you as you sleep. He wants you to finally just sleep through the night. You wake up hours upon hours later. It's dark out. Probably 10 p.m., you look up at him, still kind of sleepy and out of it. "How long wuzz I-," he covers your mouth, "sh... That doesn't matter." He walks to the kitchen cradling you against his neck again. For someone as tall as yourself, he holds you almost like you're a baby. You feel safe, protected, somewhat… happy.

A/N Sorry this is short, it'll be made up to you : D


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Bro... What're you doin...?" You ask somewhat groggily. He shushes you again and starts making you food. As soon as the stove is on, he puts you down in a chair and you shiver. He nods and flash steps around the house coming back with a multitude of blankets; he wraps them around you. You let's out a small smile and he keeps cooking. He hands you food and he eats with you. Now, Bro isn't much of a cleaner, but he zips around throwing out the old bottles and getting out the rough stains. He walks back over to you and removes you from your cocoon, then you hear an unmistakable sound. Karkats pushed his limit and is throwing up, meaning he'll come down soon. If he sees you in Bro's... Warm, strong arms... fucking hell you don't want to move. You'll regret that.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"DAVE!" Karkat glares with the ever present bottle in his constantly shaking hand. Bro's grip on you tightens slightly as he stands and towers over Karkat, "what was it ya wanted to say, fucker" Bro's cold orange eyes glare daggers down at Karkat. "It dun't fuckin concern ya." Bro looks at you. You shakily hop down. Karkat hits you again and again and again. You feel blood well up to the surface of your skin from the punches that get thrown into your ribs. You fall to the floor and he starts kicking you. You stare up at Bro who really wants to interject and shake your head. Eventually your consciousness fades a bit and Karkat has stopped. He's chugging away at a bottle of liquour as he stumbles away. Bro starts cleaning up everything again. He dabs away blood and sighs. More spooning on the couch. Even though you just got beaten up, you feel safe in Bro's arms. You feel safe.


	9. Chapter 8

You wake up and your in a bed. It's your bed. There is a note next to you, "Davey, I'm sorry about everything with Kat. I hope you find enough strength to leave the bastard. You're a brave kid, but this ain't your battle to fight. Come home soon, Bro. (P.s. your friends miss you, I know Kat won't let you talk to them but... They're hella worried. Bye for real kid.)" You have tears in your eyes as you lay back down. You look carefully. There is a sober boy in your room somehow. "Karkat?" You rub your eyes. "No Dave!"


	10. Chapter 9

You jolt a bit, "oh... John, Hi. You shouldn't be here." He rolls his eyes as he hugs you way to tightly, it sends you into a coughing fit. "Oops... Sorry." You cough again, "i-its," cough cough, "fine." He lays next to you in the bed and curls up around you. "Daaaave everyone misses youuuu." John always has no idea how gay it seems when he cuddles with you like this. You find it cute. Karkat is waaay cuter though. Well... Sober Karkat. "John this is super fucking gay," you say as your hands wraps around him. "Naaaaaah, it's all a best bro thing." He chuckles. "gaaaaaaaay." He pushes your shoulder back lightly, "oh shut up." He smiles. What happened next is basically a blur.


	11. Chapter 10

You weren't beat up, but John was. All you remember was jumping in front of John as he held his sleeve to his bleeding lip and nose. You zoom to the present and look at the blood on your knuckles and the Karkat with the bleeding nose in front of you. He starts punching the hell out of you, and for some reason. You punch back. Karkat

Lifts you up and from there… you forget where you were… you're cold, you're in pain. So much pain. You choke out a pained noise, "hnng K-Karkat sto-op!" He stomps on your chest, " Don't you EVER tell me what to do, brat!" You sob as he keeps stomping on you and everything finally fades to black.


	12. Chapter 11

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Your lungs bring you back to screaming, burning, white hot pain. "Oh my god! You're okay. You're okay" John sniffles and hugs you lightly. "I was so fucking scared. Dave please I cannot watch this shit anymore!" You let out a wheezy and choke out, " an you d-don't have to… j-juhst le-eeave" You cough up a small amount of blood and John wipes it with a small rag. "never… I love you, man" John wipes his eyes with his sleeve. You feel bad, terrible really. "I'm sorry this is my fault." John looks livid, "Dave no! No fucking way! It's NOT your fault!" You whimper, "yes, sir." John cleans your beaten body and wraps up every wound with gauze and Band-Aids. You fall asleep./p 


	13. Chapter 12

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"You wake up and you're in a light blue room. "Huh? Oh you're up!" You turn your head to the right and see John sitting on the couch with a computer in his lap. "Why am I here?" John looks a bit embarrassed. "I uh... Kidnapped you sorta... Brought you here... I uh, beat Karkat up too... More than... More than you did... Heh," You jump up, your legs scream at you doing this but, you have to commit to the dramatic appearance now. "You did what!?" John jolts and almost drops his computer. "u-uhm… I think I broke his leg… maybe… probably," he mumbles. You hyperventilate and sit on the bed. John rushes over, "nonono! Please, he's gonna be okay!" You dart your eyes up at him and he bites his lip," fuck Dave… what do I do to help you… uh.. Um," he hugs you and rubs your back. "I love you, you're my best Bro uh… deep breaths.." You do that and hold onto him. "I need to go home." John gasps," no he'll kill you! Please!" You stand up, " I need to go" You start walking out, every step starts to hurt more and more. "Dave! You're killing yourself. Please," He's crying and holding on to you. You let out a shaky sigh, "John, let go… please."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe sobs and does that. Part of you wants to stay. Part of you is already out of the door. That part style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p 


	14. Chapter 13

Your lungs are screaming again as you finally walk up to your nice apartment. Well, nice on the outside, not as nice on the inside. It's spacious but very messy with bottles and stains, Karkat doesn't let you clean it up too much. He's super OCD when he's sober, he never takes his medication though, its a problem. What isn't a problem though? You stop being pretentious and walk in, Karkat's on the couch, John fucked him up really bad. You clean him up and put him in the freshly cleaned bed. Since you have time you clean the whole penthouse up. You can't push yourself anymore so you go to sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

You open your eyes and Karkat is staring directly at you. "H-hey." He smiles and kisses you," mmn... Morning. You look confused?" He gasps, "oh my god what the fuck happened to your face!?" He throws of your shades finding bruises around your right eye, a cut on the bridge of your nose, a split lip, and a bruise surrounding your left cheek. "...uh well, John an I got into a fight." He stares at you, "bullshit, Dave what the dickpickling fuck actually happened?" You shake your head," please don't make me tell you." Karkat keeps staring, he's adamant about finding an answer. "You uh... Kinda like, beat me up. Drunk people, idk. It looks nice out today maybe we can go outside. That's kinda weird for Winter time y'know like, cheeris-" "Dave shut the fuck up. I need to process this shit." You listen and stop talking. Karkat looks confused and angry and eventually speaks up, breaking the somber silence, "why would I do that to you..." You shrug, "I'm pretty garbage. I would kill myse-" "No! Dave no. Fuck... I have a problem, okay? I know that. I'm sorry, shit... Uh, I won't say I love you cause then I'd sound like a whiney asshole um... You aren't trash and I love you a whole lot even though I'm the reason you feel that way." He hugs you carefully, but you still wince as you wrap your arms around him, he whispers, "I'm gonna get better, Dave…" into your ear while petting you hair. You kiss him, everything seems… right.


	16. Chapter 15

It's been 8 days since Karkat promised to stay sober. He's been doing well, he's gotten tipsy but not to bad. You two are very happy right now, on account of cuddling on the couch. "your face looks a lot better." Karkat rubs your face with his knuckles. You don't expect this to last. You kiss him and for once you consent to him seeing you naked. Everything was so peaceful and serene about it, not just "bend over I'm gonna make it so you can't walk for a few days." You snap back to reality when there is a knock at the door. You put your clothing back on and walk to the door. Karkat gets his shirt over his head as you open the door. It's Bro, again. "Hey, sup?" You let him in and he stares at the Karkat holding you around the waist. "the hell? Ain't you usually drunk as piss?" Karkat yawns and nods. You pick him up and cradle him, your legs feel weak, you still aren't fully healed. Bro stares at the sight before him, "so uh, I came to check on you." you pet Karkat's hair, "I'm fine, is Dirk still refusing to talk to me?" Bro sighs and nods. You looks a bit upset, "ah, well we both need sleep, apparently." Bro nods and Bro fists you. "later, man. I'll try to get Dirk to talk to ya." You nod and close the door after him. "Time for beeeed." You carry Karkat upstairs and lay him in the bed. He yawns and instantly falls asleep; you do the same.


	17. Chapter 16

You're furiously kicked out on the street by your pissed off boyfriend. He's not drunk for once, just livid. You call John who answers on the second ring, like he always does. "Hi Dave!" You look up at him silently. "…you okay?" John helps you up and you're holding back tears behind your glasses and mutter out, "…fine" John understands and hugs you. You put your head in the crook of his neck and place a small kiss there. Johns hair rubs through your almost purely white hair. "…thanks, John." He nods, "best bros do gay things for there best bros." You smile lightly as you wipe your eyes, "He kicked me out, by the way…" John cocks his head to the side, "Why would he do that, this time." The words 'this time' burn your heart. "no reason." You swallow and try to compose yourself until John says, " Daaave." You stare, "what?" He puts one hand on his hip, "tell me." You lift your sleeve and show him your bruised and cut up arms. "Dave! Jesus fucking Christmas!" You smirk, "Well that's a redundant statement, now isn't it?" He hugs you, "Stop it!" You rub his back. "I swear to god, Dave… You dingus, that's bad." You nod. "I know, John." At that note a small black ball, identified as your boyfriend practically falls into you. He's drunk and it's not even noon. "Inside. Now." You sigh, "Bye, John." You hug him which gets you a slap to the cheek from Karkat who drags you inside. "I'm sorr-," The room fills with the cracking sound of your cheek being hit. You almost lose your balance and your hand flies to your cheek, tears prod at your eyes. "You're a selfish bitch, hic, y'know…" Karkat passes out and you catch him, carrying him to bed. You hear yet another polite knock on the door, all this company is really getting to you.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N Okay, I suck at updating, I'm sorry. I updated all of my writing because I felt terrible for you all. I apologise, I had mental health issues, so I had to take some time away. I promise to try and update more, if you would like. I also apologise for hurting your hearts, much like my own. I hope you can enjoy my mediocre writing skills.

You kiss Karkats almost feverish forehead and walk to the door, it's Bro again. "Wow it must be fucking Christmas," you step out of the way, "it's too bad your my present." Bro rolls his eyes. "what happened to your cheek, Dave?" Your eyes go wide behind your shades, "Idk, I guess I hurt it or something." Bro stares, "David, I am not a dumbass. I know it was him." You sigh. "Okay okay, Karkat slapped me. I deser-" Bro has his hand over your mouth before you can finish speaking. "no, it's not. Now let me see, I can almost smell the sadness, man." You shake your head and Bro gets tired of your tirades so he pulls the sleeves up and stares at the cut up, irritated, and somewhat infected skin. He grips you by the arm and drags you to the bathroom, cleaning your arm rather gently. "I'm getting tired of this shit, Dave. I raised you to be better than this." You nod and stay silent. "You aren't staying, you're coming home with me… and don't talk back, you don't get a choice." You yank your arm away. "I'm not leaving Karkat." Bro arches one of his platinum blonde eyebrows as he walks out and comes back with a suitcase full of your clothes. "I said no." He stares and just slings you over his shoulder, you kick your feet and swear out a sling of curses. This continues, along with you both getting weird looks on the street, until you get back to your childhood home.


	19. Chapter 18

This place really freaks you out. Even though Bro is way better now this used to be a place where you were always scared of some kind of ambush. Metal hitting the floor still scares the fuck out of you. Bro puts you down, "mi casa es su casa? Eh whatever just… make yourself at home." You're stricken with panic and you manage to make it up the stairs to your still messy room. The first thing you do is text John:

TG: john pick the fuck up

TG: if you dont ill probably kill myself or something

TG: john please

EB: Dave?! Shit sorry Dad needed me are you okay?

TG: yeah just wanted to have a nice chat

TG: no im not fucking okay john

EB: Obviously

EB: What's wrong?

TG: bro is making me leave karkat

TG: im scared in this apartment

TG: i miss him

EB: What would you miss?

TG: his smell

TG: him

TG: idk hes cute and i love him

EB: Dave…

EB: no

TG: yes

EB: Dave he's hurting you!

TG: pshhhhh

EB: Dave look at your arms! They're covered with things YOU did to yourself!

TG: john no shut up

EB: You're going to end up dead or something!

TG: its just been bad recently

TG: he was getting better

EB: Dave.

EB: alcoholics don't get better

TG: roxy did

EB: no she didn't.

EB: she's still sick and wants nothing more than to drink.

EB: like you with the cutting.

EB: that won't get better.

EB: it'll just.

EB: stop being a thing you do but you still want every day.

TG: john please

TG: im just holding on to whatever hope i have that hell clean himself up

TG: for me

EB: ….okay Dave

EB: just be safe?

EB: for me?

TG: ugh fine

TG: bye john

EB: Bye!

You push yourself back onto your bed and lay your phone next to yourself. You decide to call Karkat, he actually answers, must be a blue moon. "hmn, who is it?" You smile at his voice, "it's me, Dave." You hear a small yawn, "where are you I'm hungover and need hugs…" You frown, "Bro… Bro made me come home. I'll talk to him and I'll be home sometime soon okay? Please don't drink. I really want you to get better." You hear silence, "Dave, I'm sorry I fucked up today I was scared… you had so many cuts I felt so fucking bad. I just, I love you and I'm sorry." You feel something in you snap a bit, "If you love me why did you beat me up!?" You hear an audible gasp, "D-Dave I… I'm sorry I… I don't kn-" "Shut up! It's my turn to talk now! If you love me so much why would I, of all people, turn to cutting myself?!" "D-Dave I didn't mea-" "I said shut up! I do not want to hear you utter you word 'I love you' again, okay?" "but I… I do love you." "You love me when you're sober." You hear a sniffle which sends you back to being quiet and scared and just wanting to hug him. "K-Karkat I'm sorry. I didn't mean that I'm just really str-" You're cut off by the dial tone as you lay back on your bed. You would cry but that'd be stupid.


	20. Chapter 19

You wake up and…. When the fuck did you fall asleep? You stand up and stretch. It's really cold… uhhhh just, kitchens are warm cause stoves? You walks down to the kitchen which is warmer because the windows have warm Texan sun flowing through them. Next you pull out your phone and spend some idle time on it until none other than Bro comes downstairs. "sup lil man?" You think not answering is the best option. "Yeah cool, uh well, anyways. Strife today." You groan, "No, I'm not in the mood and if you put a sword in my hands Seppuku is headed your way." Bro makes an annoyed noise, "did I ask for you to consult on the strife? No, I didn't. So like I said, strife today, Dave." You feel the same feeling you felt when Karkat said 'I love you', rage and you want to kill him. "Bro, we're not fucking strifing. I said no." "I said yes." "I don't even want to be here cause of your textbook shitclownery." "Not another word." "Not gonna strife," you stand up and walk out hoping like hell he doesn't follow. When you arrive to your room your phone is buzzing and just about falls off the desk, but you catch it and answer. "Tit factory speaking, you provide the tits we'll refurbish 'em and send 'em back." You hear a groan, "Dave can ya come," he hiccups, "home?" "How the literal fuck are you already drunk, Karkat. What in the shit is wrong with you!" You hear another hiccup, "Tipsy." "Drunk! You're drunk!" "I'm standing righhht now…. FUCK! ….okay nevermind on the standin but uh, tipsy." You spill tears down your cheeks which is confusing to you cause what is rolling on your face, why does it tickle, how do people do this? "Karkat, I'm breaking up with you. I can't fucking do this!"


End file.
